Heaven
by laurachavez2002
Summary: When Kathrine returns with new ideas, it's up to the Salvatore's to protect the middle child of the Gilbert's. Love can be an obstacle but it cannot be blocked. Stefan/Elena Damon/OC Bonnie/Jeremy Caroline/Tyler Jenna is dead. Alaric is alive. This story does not follow the storyline!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Song of the Chapter: Too Close- Alex Clare

Chapter One: Nothing Could Go Wrong In Mystic Falls

I opened the fridge and looked at the empty shelves. I wasn't used to being home. I was always at the boarding house with Elena. There was a reason we didn't stay alone and that was because we were somehow a main target for all vampires, hybrids and werewolves. It was inevitable.

I shout the fridge and walked into the living room. The house was quiet. Elena and Jeremey were out doing things today and I wasn't included for once. They thought it would be better if I stayed here by myself which was weird. I even checked outside the house. No one was here protecting me or something.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. An old sitcom was on and I muted it. I put the remote back down on the coffee table and went to sit down when I heard a knock on the porch outside. My head immediately snapped in the direction as I froze in my stance. Like I said…no one was here.

I wanted to approach the door but that was what every person did in the horror movie and they ended up getting stabbed or, in my case, killed by a vampire. I saw something flash past the window, making me jump. Yep, a vampire for sure.

I looked around frantically for something of a wooden stake or just wood. I looked over at the closed door. The closet has tons of vampire fighting gear in it.

I ran over to it and pulled out the first stake I saw. I then started to advance towards the front door. I tried to be as quiet as possible.

I suddenly opened the door and launched my stake forward. I closed my eyes when a hand grabbed my wrist. I opened my eyes and I saw a now very pissed off Damon.

He let go of my wrist and stepped inside.

"Calm down, Buffy." He jokes and I shut the front door. I put the stake down on the small table next to the stairs. I flicked my bangs out of my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed and Damon leaned against the staircase. He put his hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"I am playing body guard today." He says smirking and I roll my eyes, crossing my arms.

"I don't need a body guard. I can handle myself." I say and he scoffs.

"You knew a vampire was on your doorstep and you still opened the door." Damon points out and I look away, my cheeks rising. "Look, Stefan and Elena just want you to stay safe."

"Why couldn't I go with you guys today?" I asked simply and Damon stiffened.

"It was too dangerous. Jeremey has the ring." Damon pauses. He stays silent.

"What about Elena?" I ask again. He nods almost pursing his lips.

"She promises that she will die before you." Damon says. "She wants you to live. You could've been in her place but she refused."

This hits me right in the stomach. I blink, swallowing. It's hard to hear this. Damon gives me a minute, looking at me.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I say in a chocked voice. I turn and walk back into the living room. Damon goes to the kitchen which connects to the living room. He sits down in the island stool and leans against the counter watching me.

"I am sure you are enjoying this job. You get to sit and stare at me all day." I said giving him a fake smile. He chuckled.

"I am not getting paid enough for this." He says smugly and I frowned. I unmuted the T.V. I tried to pay attention to the T.V but all I could feel were his eyes on me.

I relaxed on the couch, my feet up on the coffee table. An hour later, my phone buzzed and I looked down. It was a text from Elena.

_Jer and I are staying the night at Stefan's for reasons I will explain later. Damon isn't staying with you all night so keep the doors and windows locked._

"Great." I muttered under my breath and put the phone down on the couch. Damon got up and walked over. He sat down next to me. I inched away a little bit. He chuckled lightly.

"Having a panic attack about staying the night alone?" he asks and I shrug.

"I am a prime target for any supernatural being just because my last name is Gilbert." I say and Damon looks away from me. He looked at the T.V.

"I can understand those reasons." He says and I smile slightly. He looked back over at me.

"I'm sure. You are a supernatural being." I teased and he smiled with me. I looked over at him.

"I have a question." I say the atmosphere becomes serious. He raised an eyebrow.

"And what might it be?"

"Do you love Elena?"

I could almost feel his organs stop. His eyes turned to stone and his fists clenched. This was a touchy subject. He suddenly sighed. He looked down into his lap and fiddled with his Daylight Ring.

"I don't know." He answered his voice now hushed. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and turned to the T.V.

It was silent for the three hours. The sun started to go down and at midnight, Damon started to walk towards the door. I got up and followed him.

"Thanks for staying with me." I said leaning against the open door. He nodded slightly.

"You're welcome." He says and walks to his car without looking back. I watch him drive away. I got a weird feeling in my stomach as I closed my door. I turned around leaned against it. I sighed and stared at the things in front of me. This was it. I was home alone.

I shut off the lights and went up the stairs. I entered my room and got ready for bed.

When I was ready, I climbed into bed and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Reality surprisingly faded easily.

I dreamed. I was standing inside the boarding house. I wasn't alone. I was with Damon and only Damon.

There was a blazing fire behind us and he had a drink in his hand. He wore his normal attire. I watched him until he turned around. We didn't exchange any words, we just stared. This couldn't mean anything.

I had never been in love with Damon and I was never going to be. It just wasn't supposed to happen.

I couldn't wake up. It was like it was real life. I couldn't pinch myself and wake up. He was getting closer and closer to me until our noses were touching. He still didn't say anything. I trembled under his weight while he was as still as stone. He didn't make any moves to touch me or even kiss me.

Our eyes were just glued to each other. His blue ones were ice cold compared to my warm brown ones. My breathing was ragged while his was soft and warm on my face. I wanted to push him away but my hands were glued to my side.

And then, I instantly woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Song of the chapter: Never Say Never- The Fray

Chapter Two: Look What the Cat Dragged In

It was only five in the morning. I didn't realize how long dreams really are. I must've been sleeping for a while.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. I couldn't go back to sleep after that. I got up and walked out of my room. All the lights were off and the area seemed to be untouched.

I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. I went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I sat down at the island. I opened the cap and let it fall to the counter top with a small clatter. My mouth was dry and tasteless. The water slid easily down my throat.

"I give pretty amazing dreams don't I?" a female voice says behind me. I have well by now learned that it sounded like her but it wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth. I don't turn around to look at her. I gripped the water bottle tightly.

"I am on a mission." She answered. Her footsteps were getting closer to me. She ended up in front of me.

"What kind of mission? The plan to get Stefan back obviously failed." I asked. She frowned.

"My mission is to get you and bring you to my new boss." She paused and leaned forward. "Klaus."

I skitted back in the chair with a gasp. She leaned back up and smirked.

"Why does Klaus want me? I am not a doppelganger." I say shaking my head. She cocks her head to the side.

"The brother's do a horrible job at telling you things. Like that Klaus wants Elena and everything." Kathrine says. "He is using you as leverage to get Elena."

I tilted my chin up, my jaw clenched. She stepped away from the counter and walked in front of my chair.

"I am here to stay. So watch your back, Gilbert." She says and flashes out of the house. She leaves me in the kitchen, heart racing at five in the morning. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and looked around for my phone. I left it upstairs.

I get up and quickly and run up the stairs. I grab my phone off the nightstand and dial Damon's number. It rings a few times.

"What?" Damon asks annoyed and tired.

"Kathrine is here." I say and he is instantly interested.

"How do you know?"

"She paid me a visit."

"What did she want?"

"Tell you when you get here."

"Wait-

I hang up before he can say anything. Normally, I don't force people to my house before the sun is up but it's urgent.

I turn on the light in my room. I look out my window as I pace the room. I am taking deep breaths.

I hear the front door open and I stop pacing. I go to walk out of my room.

"Leena?" a voice calls and I appear in the staircase. Damon is standing there, a worried look on his face. I quickly go down the stairs and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I have never been happier to see him. He hesitates to react but he wraps his arms around me.

"Your safe now." He whispers and I relax in his arms. I pull back and flip my bangs out of my face. He has his hand on the banister. I cross my arms.

"I know it's early but she was literally here like five minutes ago." I say and he nods.

"What did she say she wanted?" Damon asks.

"Klaus is going to use me as leverage to get Elena and Kathrine is his bitch." I answered angrily and Damon smiled at my remark.

"She is not getting anywhere near you as long as we're here." Damon says looking at me. I swallowed.

"Okay." I said nodding my head. He looks at me for a moment before letting my step down the stairs. He follows me into the kitchen.

"How's Elena?" I ask and Damon shrugs.

"Sleeping. Jeremey too." Damon answered simply. I gave a forced smile.

"Good." I say to him. We stand in silence for a few minutes. It's almost awkward after the dream Kathrine gave me but I wasn't going to bring that up. She wasn't going to play me like that. I cleared my throat.

"Do you want coffee?" I ask walking over to the machine.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He says back and I click the button to start it. The noise fills the room. I don't turn around to look at him. I feel…uncomfortable. I put my hands on the counter and lean forward.

The coffee maker beeps and I grab a mug from the cabinet above me. I fill his cup and slide it over to him. He takes it and sips it.

I take a deep breath.

"She was here after I went to sleep. She got inside my head." I finally say and Damon nods.

"What did she do?" he asks and I look away.

"Nothing in particular." I say and he knows I am hiding something but washes it away. The sun has started to come up and it is shining through the windows. His ring flashes a light in my eye and I look down at it.

I have wondered what it would be like to be a vampire. I didn't want the hunger. I wanted to way to turn off your emotions.

I am broken from my thoughts when he sets down his cup. I look back up at him.

"You can make some good coffee." He says winking and I smile.

"I guess so." I say and he straightens his shirt.

"I should probably get back to the house." He goes to walk away when he stops. "Come with me."

I am surprised he wants to take me to the boarding house. I nod and I follow him out the front door. I walk to his car and get in the passenger seats.

The leather is warm and the car smells a lot like his cologne. He climbs in next to me and we instantly start to drive.

The ride is as quiet as the house was. I look out the window at the passing trees.

We finally pull into the driveway of the house. All the blinds are closed and the house almost looks abandoned. I get out of the car and stretch my arms. My body feels stiff and tight.

We walk to the porch and Damon opens the door. The familiar scent hits me almost making me smile.

I walk into the living room. The house is dark and cold. Damon walks into the living room with me.

"Please don't let Klaus hurt Elena." I say turning to him. His eyes are filled with either sadness or care.

"I promise that Klaus won't hurt either of you." Damon says and I give him a smile.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries

Song of the chapter: Down- Jason Walker

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! You guys are awesome! You must love my stories ;)**

**I love you guys though and this is the first time I have ever been successful. I am sorry if I have short chapters but that means more chapters. I honestly don't have the time to write a seven page chapter but you guys seem to like it. Love ya! Oh and btw, Review please!**

Chapter Three: Good Morning or Not

A few hours passed and I woke up to the sound of voices on the couch. I blinked open my eyes and sat up. Stefan came down the stairs. He was on the phone. He saw me and a look of confusion went over his face.

"I'll have to call you back, Alaric." He says and hangs up. I straighten myself as he walks down the smaller stairs towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. I scratch the back of my head.

"Um, Damon didn't tell you?" I ask. Stefan shakes his head slowly and I secretly curse.

"He didn't say anything." Stefan says.

"Kathrine paid me a visit this morning." I answered to his question. He was surprised. His jaw clenched.

"Kathrine is here?" he asks and I nod.

"She is working for Klaus. He is going to use me as leverage to get to Elena." I say to him. He walks over to the couch and sits down next to me.

"Kathrine is working for Klaus so he doesn't kill her." Stefan says and I move my feet. He puts his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. I just watched him, not knowing what to do. He lifts his head up.

"Stefan, I guess the only thing I can say is sorry." I say and he looks at me.

"It isn't your fault." He says and I look down into my lap. I fiddle with my mother's old wedding ring. Stefan puts his hand on mine suddenly making me look back up.

"I am going to do everything I can to keep you and Elena safe." He says. He is serious. I nod.

"Okay." I say giving him my most careful look. There are footsteps coming down the stairs again and his hand shoots off of mine.

Elena is yawning and she freezes when she sees me on the couch. I cringe and give a smile.

"Morning." I say and she narrows her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asks not moving.

"Stefan will explain that right? Thanks!" I say jumping up and running out of the room. I ran up the stairs and into Damon's room. He was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"You couldn't tell anyone that I was here?" I asked as he looked up from the book. He had a guilty look on his face.

"They were all asleep." He argues.

"I think it's important to tell them that I am being used as leverage!" I shout and he gets up from the bed. He is walking towards me.

"They will understand. I don't know what you're so worried about." He asks. I shake my head and push my bangs up with my hand.

"I am being used. I am an item for Klaus." I say and I can almost hear my voice on the verge of tears. "I am supposed to have a normal life."

Damon is close to me and he pulls me into a hug as I cry on his shoulder. I am muttering words but he shushes me and strokes my hair.

When I pull myself together, I pull away. I wipe the tears and sniff. I step backwards.

"I'm sorry." I say and he smiles.

"Don't mention it." He says and I walk backwards out of his room. When I turn around, I slam into Jeremey. I almost fall backwards but he grabs my arm and pulls me forward.

"You know, Stefan is a great explainer." I say and shove him down the hallway. He looks back at me confused but he keeps walking. I sigh and fall against the wall. I run a hand over my face and look down at the ground. I can feel Damon's eyes on me. I glance over at him and I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Damon asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing. Nothing." I say and walk off. I do downstairs and pass my brother and into the library.

It's quiet in here. It's like it blocks out all the noises of the scary world. I roam through the books, running my fingers over the spines. My hair is soft and clean making me feel pretty.

How did my world go to shit in a matter of hours? I was happy. I was okay. My phone suddenly beeped in my pocket and I pulled it out.

_Make sure you pack a bathing suit._

_Kisses, Kathrine_

My eyes widened at the text. I shook my head and locked my phone. She isn't going to get me. She is not taking me to Klaus.

I shove my phone back down into my pocket and pushed the hair out of my face. The doors of the library opened again and I looked over at my sister. She gave me a small smile and I returned it.

"Hi, Lena." I say.

"Hi." She says back and she looks at the ground.

"Sorry if I came off as rude this morning. I should've asked you nicer." She says and I laugh.

"I can understand why you'd be mad. I wasn't supposed to be there and I was." I say in a soft tone.

"Kathrine is not going to take you from us." Elena says, her voice filled with bravery. I don't smile.

"Elena, we don't know that. She is working with Klaus and she will do anything to get me." I say to her setting my hand on a book. Elena starts walking towards me. Her eyes are filled with confidence.

"Everyone in this house would lose a body part for you. They-we are going to do everything to keep you safe." Elena says. She is only a few feet from me. I swallow.

"Thank you, Elena." I say and we hug each other. I feel safe in her arms. I feel…okay.

I pull away from her and we just look at each other for a moment.

"We are going to keep you safe too." I say nodding and she smiles.

"Thank you, Leena." She says in the same soft voice I said to her. She turns and walks out of the room without another word. I drop my hand from the bookshelf. It lands on my side and I look down at the couches.

What if I never was Elena's sister? Would I still be in this mess with the supernatural? Would I know Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremey, Elena and Tyler? Would I even know my best friend Caroline?

I walk down to the couches and fall down on them. Maybe my life is in a bad place but that doesn't mean that it can't get better. I still have the people I love. I still have Elena and Jeremey.


End file.
